tditiifandomcom-20200213-history
Mocha
Mocha, labeled as Two Faced, was a camper in Total Drama Island: Take II where she was a member of the Screaming Moose. She is also as a cast member on [[Total Drama Action: Take II|'Total Drama Action: Take I'I]], where she was placed on the . Total Drama Island: Take II Mocha arrived on the island grinning and covered in paint. She seemed normal enough, if a bit spacy, although it didn't take long for her 'other sides' to show... In Booty-full Beginnings In Hunt or be Hunted In The A-maze-ing Labyrinth In The Lame-a-Long Race In Cirque du Screams In An Egg and a Spoon In Human Target In Hold on Tight In Made in Wawanakwa In The Great Escape In Top Chef In Age of Emerge In Kicking and Scheming In Over My Dummy Body In Row, Row Your Canoe In Barf til' you Drop In Creepy Crawl-her In Bag Diggers In Friends and Foes In Animal Camp In Survivor: Wawanakwa In Dare or Dare In Playa Des Winners In The Most Dramatic Challenge Total Drama Action: Take II Mocha now seems to be seeing a few therapists, but insisted she be allowed to return for this second season of the show. Backstory Mocha had always been a bit different. A very traumatic event, occuring early on in her life (which is never spoken of during her time on TDI Take II) caused the 'birth' of her various personalities (of which only three are known). These personalities remained fairly dormant until Mocha's parents divorced. It was a rather heated legal battle, and that alone was very stressful for her. But, the resulting joint custody gave her personalities the perfect environments to thrive in. When with her father (a fairly poor man living in a bad neighborhood), she is forced to be the 'bad' girl most of the time. Her father is a harsh man, who isn't particularly emotional, and the neighborhood he lived in was tough, and violent. Mocha's secondary personality, refered to as 'Bad' Mocha, thrived here. With Mocha's mother, however, her primary personality is most often seen. Mocha's mother is scatter-brained, loving, and very young in spirit. She has a decent amount of money, and is supportive of Mocha. 'Good' (primary) Mocha thrives here, and develops her artistic talents. But, she retains a sort of innocence, due to the fact that her other personalities tend to show whenever anything bad, dangerous, or 'adult' happens. Mocha's third and final personality shows herself only when Mocha is pushed to a state of extreme emotion (usually sadness, confusion, etc). This personality seems to be a form of childish regression. She becomes the child version of herself, and cannot remember anyone she has met after the age of 8. She tends to slip off when this personality shows up, and she is alone most of the time. With help, she can usually slip back into another personality relatively quickly. Mocha, herself, is not aware of her multiple personalities, and seems to remember entire lifetimes based on whichever personality is currently 'in power' (ex: if she is 'bad' Mocha, she will only remember ever being 'bad' Mocha). No one else seems to be aware of her personalities, either. Her parents rarely see her 'other' sides, and her friends (including Lauren) usually attribute changes in behavior to her usual craziness (usual = primary personality). Trivia Mocha is the only character to have multiple personalities Although it is suggested she may have others, only three main personalities are shown for her duration on Total Drama Island: Take II: her 'primary' personality, her 'bad' personality, and her 'childish' personality. Great care was taken in Mocha's mannerisms. The way she walks, talks, and even her expressions change subtally with each personality. Mocha's real name is 'Cassandra', and she is one of two charcters to refer to herself by a nickname The other character to go by a nickname is MJ, whose real name is Mary Jane Gallery |-| Overall= |-| Total Drama Island: Take II= |-| Total Drama Action: Take II= Category:Characters Category:Females